


larger than life

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Carlos, Lando, and turning things around in the bedroom.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	larger than life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raikkonen (armario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/gifts).

After so long doing the same thing, switching roles feels odd.

He has no idea how Carlos manages to stay calm and composed while doing this. Right now, leaning over his hogtied body, Lando feels too weak to handle this kind of power. If something goes wrong, then it’ll be his fault—and he’s not ready to deal with the prospect of hurting Carlos.

Baring his soul comes naturally to him. Making Carlos bare his soul, on the other hand, feels like navigating a labyrinth of all his fears.

“Are you nervous?”

Lando huffs out a shaky laugh. “A little bit.”

“Don’t be,” says Carlos. As far as sex advice goes, it’s not particularly helpful, but he treads on. “When it is the other way around, you are not scared of me, no?”

“No, but—”

“Then that is enough,” Carlos interrupts. He stretches his fingers a couple of times, touching his bound ankles. The black rope is tight enough to leave indents on his skin, and Lando wants to kiss them, rub aloe into the red marks. “Come on, you are taking too long.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apolog—you know what, cabrón, I will stop talking and you will start touching.”

He’s supposed to be the dominant one for once in their sex life, but it feels like Carlos never really gave up that role. “Okay,” Lando agrees, and he uncaps a half-empty bottle of Astroglide, squeezing it out onto his hand.

This, at least, Lando knows how to do: he wraps his lube-slick hand around Carlos’ cock, dragging down the foreskin to reveal its pink, swollen head. It takes so little to get him hard it’s almost funny; he arches his back with every light touch, drawing absurd pleasure from something he usually sees as a cheap appetiser before the main course.

“Oh my God, Lando,” Carlos groans, shifting as much as the bondage allows him. He’s not used to this kind of slow, insidious teasing, and the slide of Lando’s hand jerking him off while he’s unable to move is too much.

Lando remembers every second of drawn-out torture under Carlos’ deft hands and smiles. _Payback_, he thinks, making a tight ring with his fingers to stave off Carlos’ orgasm. “Not so smooth now, operator.”

“You are simply terrible,” Carlos says, though the end of his sentence is half-lost to a soft moan.

“I am,” Lando says, giggling under his breath. He can’t contain his euphoria; he’s the one making Carlos’ skin flush red and his voice break, and it’s a high he couldn’t have imagined before actually experiencing it.

As he moves his hand, Carlos’ thighs tense up, and Lando decides he _loves_ this domination thing. He stops completely, watching the rise and fall of Carlos’ chest as he tries to get himself back from the brink of orgasm. It’s beautiful—he’s beautiful, and God, Lando loves him.

Lando kisses him, then, their lips sliding together to the soundtrack of slick noises and Carlos’ grunts. He enjoys playing with rope, but right now, he wishes Carlos could caress his hair, run his hands through the curls like he always does.

Once they part, he presses their foreheads together and just _looks_.

There’s a brief moment in which everything goes silent. All he can hear is his own heartbeat, quickened by the hunger in his veins, and the enormity of his desire terrifies him.

“Talk to me,” says Carlos. His eyes are bright with mirth and mischief.

“Carlos,” Lando breathes. “Okay, Carlos.”

“I like it when you say my name. It feels very special. I don’t know why.”

Lando wants to indulge him, but he’s bad with words, and he doesn’t know how to say that however he feels when he says Carlos’ name is the closest he’s ever been to believing in God. Instead, he whispers, “I love you, Carlos, I—I’m gonna make you feel so good, I swear.”

He just hopes that Carlos will believe him despite the shakiness in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ollie, who I love so, so much. Merry Christmas! (Don’t read too much into it, though. I’m not letting you top me yet.)
> 
> “The enormity of my desire disgusts me.” Richard Siken, _Birds Hover the Trampled Fields_.
> 
> I’m singlemalter on Tumblr. Still. I know, right? Also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


End file.
